


Always You

by Elelbee



Series: Quotes of Love [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Love, remi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee
Summary: It’s been a while but I think the hiatus is proving too long.So this short story is based in season 3 and is of Barry & Iris in bed having one of those amazing late night conversations That start with one question. Queue some flashbacks season 1.  In this timeline Eddie never died, so they are not speaking ill of the dead. Lol.I’ve been re-watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S recently and I still can’t get over that line that Ross says to Rachel, “It’s always been you Rach”. It was the sweetest thing, right before everything went downhill. Lol. So this short story is based on that quote. Because we all love F.R.I.E.N.D.S and we all definitely love WestAllen.





	Always You

“So who was your first love?”  
   
They were lying side by side, legs intertwined after their third night in a row. Iris didn’t hesitate.  
   
“You,” she replied her finger drawing lazy circles on his chest. Barry snorted before he could stop himself.  
   
“Right. Was this before or after you said yes to Eddie.”  
   
Iris pinched his chest and he mocked being hurt.  
   
“I’m telling the truth! I might not have known it then, but looking back, you were definitely my first love.” She paused. “My only love.”  
   
“Ok. Let’s look back together then,” he said with a grin. He was really enjoying this. Iris pushed herself off his chest, sitting up.  
   
“It all started when you went into your coma...”  
   
*****Flashback*****

Iris placed the cup of coffee and donut on the table and smiled across at the person sat opposite her. It was a small smile and it seemed to drain the last remaining bit of energy that she had and she collapsed back I nto her chair. She hadn’t been sleeping well, what with travelling between Star Labs, her home, work and her dads work. It had been six months since Barry went to sleep (she liked thinking of it like that), and there was still no change.  The rogue team at Star Labs didn’t seem to know what was going on, but he hadn’t had a seizure since he was moved there so that was something. She looked across at her companion again, his lips were moving but she realised she hadn’t been listening.  
   
“Iris, are you ok?”  
   
She forced her mind away from Barry and somehow managed to summon the strength for another smile.  
   
“I’m good Eddie. You know how it is.”  
   
She felt rude all of a sudden, _she_ had been the one to invite _him_ , and yet here she was not even making an attempt at small talk. She reached out for his hand.  
   
“I just wanted to thank you for how amazing you’ve been these past months.  My dad and I both really appreciate how you’ve been covering some of his shifts at work. It’s made it a little easier for us. So thank you.”  
   
Eddie smiled a warm smile.  
   
“Partners are like family Iris. It’s the least I could do for Joe,” he paused. “And for you.”  
   
He blushed a little with his last sentence. “How is Barry?”  
   
Iris took in a shaky breath. She had just seen him that morning, as she tried to do every morning. She had shaved him, talked to him, cried at how much she missed his voice, his smile, his eyes. How much she missed him. “I need you”, she had said. Over and over again. She had felt selfish then, thinking only of how much she needed him back instead of how he just needed to get better. But it was true, she craved his presence more than she had ever craved anything in her life. She didn’t feel like she could be whole without him. So she wasn’t afraid to admit it, she needed him.  
   
“No change really. Still the same. But Dr Wells is hopeful. And so am I.”  
   
He was rubbing the back of her hand as she spoke.  She drew it away slowly, under the pretence of taking a sip of her coffee. He didn’t seem to notice. Good. She let him do the talking for the rest of their time at Jitters. He didn’t seem to mind. At the end he asked to meet her again in a few days. She just wanted to get out of there and see Barry again but she didn’t feel like she could say no. Not after everything he had done for them. So she shrugged and smiled, agreeing to a date. Besides, it would be a welcome distraction from her constant worrying about Barry.  
   
****Flashforward****

Barry had sat up in the bed now too.  
   
“So wait. You only went out with Eddie to take your mind of me?”  
   
Iris was hiding behind her pillow. “Does that make me a bad person?”  
   
Barry took the pillow away from her face. “Babe I don’t think you could be a bad person even if you tried.”  
   
“I mean, _eventually_ I loved him. But initially it was purely selfish. I was thinking about you all the time Bear. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t eat. I just had this hollowness inside me _all the time_. And I have to say he helped me fill some of that. And for that I was grateful. He brought back my smile, I was laughing again. So yeah, I did love him eventually,” she looked him in his eyes as she said, “But then you woke up.”  
   
Barry was stroking her bare thigh.  
   
“I will never forget the day you walked into Jitters after the coma. My heart stopped Barry. I couldn’t breath. Time stopped and it was just you and me. Just as always. And in that moment Eddie was forgotten. It sounds horrible to say but it’s true. I was supposed to meet him that afternoon but all I could think about was how you were awake, how you had come back to me. And just being in your arms again...” She sighed with emotion. “Barry nine months had felt like an eternity. But the waiting was worth it to see you smile at me again. And to feel your arms around me again. That feeling that I felt when I saw you, I should have known then that it was never going to work with Eddie. I don’t know why I kept fighting against it.”  
   
Her eyes were swimming now, the emotions of that day having rushed back to her with the recollection. She reached out for him now, as if afraid he was going to be taken from her again. Barry pulled her into him and held her close. She could hear his heart beat.  
   
“It’s still beating,” she whispered.  
   
“For you, always.”  
   
They stayed like that for a long while, until the tears had dried up. Iris pushed herself away to look up at him with a smile.  
   
“So are we done with looking back?”  
   
Barry was looking mischievous again. “Hm. Not quite. There is still one more thing that I’ve been dying to know for years.”  
   
***Still Modern Day***  
   
Iris came back to their bed holding a small tattered piece of paper.  
   
“I can’t believe I still have this! I had completely forgotten it was there.”  
   
“Enough chit chat. Let me see!”  
   
Iris handed over the small piece of paper.  She remembered making it one drunken night with Eddie. The list. The list of three people they could cheat on each other with. Celebrities only obviously, to make it less likely to actually happen. But hers had only two names.  
   
“I still can’t believe Oliver is on this list,” Barry said with a scowl as he unfolded it.  
   
Iris giggled. “You can’t deny that Oliver Queen is HOT! And that vigilante thing, you know all girls want a bad boy.”  
   
She was teasing him but he couldn’t help pouting. She threw back her head and laughed at his petty jealousy.  
   
“But looks who’s number one babe.”  
   
He looked down at the list:  
   
1 The Flash  
2 Oliver “Abs of Steel” Queen  
3    
   
“Big whoop! You didn’t know it was me then.”  
   
“But doesn’t that make it so much more romantic? I mean come on! I loved you as you and crushed on you as the Flash.”  
   
A small smile played on his lips, but he tried to cover it. She saw it and smiled too.  
   
“No wonder Eddie didn’t like the Flash. Especially when you were meeting him behind his back! Maybe he thought you were actually going to go through with the list. I mean, I’m pretty sure The Flash wouldn’t have stopped you.”  
   
Iris threw a pillow at his face.  
   
“Barry stop it! You know I never would have done that to Eddie!”  
   
Barry raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
   
“There was literally a giant tidal wave hurtling towards the city. I thought we were going to die!”  Barry had told her about their first official kiss.  
   
Barry laughed.  
   
“You know I’m messing with you. Anyway, why was number 3 left blank?”  
   
Iris blushed a little.  
   
“Well, only celebrities were allowed,” she said slowly, “and as far as I knew, you were not one.”  
   
“Wait! I made your 3 list?!”  
   
“Your name just popped into my head,” she excused herself lamely. “And I was _very_ drunk. But I thought better not to mention it as Eddie was already suspicious of our friendship at that stage. The next day I just put it down to the alcohol.”  
   
“Blame it on the alcohol,” Barry was grinning again. “I _really_ was your first love huh?”  
   
Iris couldn’t help but smile at how adorably pleased he looked. “Yes,” she said dreamily. “Yes I guess so.”  
   
“And do you have a three list now,” he asked jokingly.  
   
“Yes I do actually,” she said, reaching into the bed side table. Barry felt himself deflate a little.

“And how many names does this list have?”

“Three,” she answered simply.  
   
“I will phase through him if Oliver is on there again,” he whispered to himself.  
   
“What?,” Iris asked as she straightened herself back onto the bed. She handed him a fresh piece of small white paper.  
   
“Nothing,” he replied as he took the paper. He slowly unfolded it, holding his breath and looked down at the 3 names:  
   
1 Barry Allen- My boyfriend  
2 Bear- My BFF  
3 The Flash- My Scarlett Knight

He looked up at his girlfriend, she was looking back at him. 

“It will always be you Bear”.

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you enjoyed. I whipped it up quickly while I was bored at work so excuse any errors.
> 
> Mwah .


End file.
